


Gunning For It

by Missy



Category: Progressive Insurance "Flo" Commercials
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Secret Flo-Based Societies, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Flo is the third of her name.





	Gunning For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godtiermeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiermeme/gifts).



Flo is the third of her name. 

The third of her name, and the third to wield the Name Your Price Gun. The third to heft its weight in her hand and to hold it to her heart. The third to use to to blast alien space pirates and zombies, evil villains and those who would lead her customers down the path of poor insurance choices.

She takes the responsibility quite seriously. Only one person in a generation is smart, kind and responsible enough to be the holder of the gun. She’s honest, when the gun gives her the best prices possible. 

She does what she can to save them. By hook or by crook or by extravagant progress, she keeps them from doing harm to their credit, to themselves.


End file.
